Abhorrence
__NOEDITSECTION__ Abhorrence is a character created entirely by Darkdragon2670 and is owned solely by her. Please do not steal the coding and ask before making any edits. Thank you! Appearance Abhorrence is a RainWing who usually has his scales set to tones of purple with hints of black. His main scales are dark purple, often with black whorls and silver specks spotted here and there. His underscales are a lavender color that matches his wing membranes and ruff membrane. The membranes are usually speckled with black spots. His horns are black with white bands and he has emerald green eyes. The only accessory that Abhorrence wears is a sapphire tear drop earring. Abilities Like all purebred RainWings, Abhorrence can spit a deadly acidic venom. He can also camouflage his scales and use his prehensile tail, though the latter is rarely used. Personality When first meeting him, Abhorrence can come off as a very frail dragon who indulges in fantasies to pass time. He appears to be the dragon most suited as a librarian, and while the RainWing does love scrolls, he is horribly impatient and would not fare well working in a library, constantly shushing chattering dragons and checking out books. Abhorrence is a dragon who is scarred on the inside and out, with low patience for everyone but himself, and considers himself of too much importance to initiate conversations with others, such as the forensic toxicologists in the Mandatory lab. History Abhorrence's history starts from when he hatched and leads up to his capture and servitude to Phasmophobia. He appears in the short fanfiction,'' A Fighting, Yet Dying Fire'' and will make an appearance in'' Twice Fallen, Once Broken: Fight or Flight.'' Unlike most RainWings, Abhorrence did not have the pleasure of hatching in the RainWing hatchery. While the War of SandWing Succession raged on, the Battle for the Rainforest (or at least, that's how Abhorrence remembered it...) was underway. The RainWings had begun disappearing, and some foolish NightWing had sneaked in on a starry night and snatched his egg from the hatchery and took it to the thrice-cursed NightWing kingdom. There he hatched, cloaked under darkness and smoke, breathing sulfur and ash for most of his life. The dragon who captured him introduced himself as Nebula, and, not knowing ANYTHING about the RainWing naming pattern, ended up naming him Abhorrence. Embarrassed beyond reason, Abhorrence took to making himself look like a scrawny NightWing dragonet to hide suspicion (and it wasn't hard-- nearly all of the NightWings there were scrawny and malnourished). At age five, he had to undergo the testing of the NightWings, who ended up forcing his jaw open and pouring something fiery and hot down his throat in order for him to spit his acidic venom. At age six, he was done with being used, and one night--or so he thought; the NightWing kingdom was impossible when it came to telling the time--when most of the NightWings had begun to sink into their slumber, he left. Abhorrence had sneaked out of his cave and used his camouflage to get past the guards. Once in the Rainforest Kingdom, he hid in secrecy until discovered one year later by an invasive Mandatory guard. He was captured and taken to the Mandatory lair, where he ended up clawing his way up to please his lord, Phasmophobia. Quotes Placeholder. Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Content (TheChaosQueen) Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress